Something To Remember
by oshi
Summary: *Sequel to "Don't Think Too Much"* Set after Mimir's Well, Jet and Virginia have yet another little talk at night.


Something to Remember  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Disclaimer: All Wild Arms 3 things belong to the makers of Wild Arms 3, while this little story belongs to me.  
  
  
  
I decided to make something like a sequel to 'Don't Think Too Much' because I really felt that I did leave a sort of cliffhanger after seeing aya- yahiko's review. So, without further ado. the sequel to 'Don't Think Too Much'!  
  
  
  
~*~  
  
  
  
It was a quiet night in Boot Hill, the only noise was wind blowing against tall trees. Yet footsteps against the soft grass were heard as well in this quiet night.  
  
  
  
Stopping at the tombstones of Boot Hill, Virginia Maxwell sat down in front of her mother and father's tombstones, drowning in her thoughts.  
  
  
  
'Daddy... you may have died at the Yggdrasil incident years ago, but you'll always be with me, right? Mom is right beside me too... like always,' Virginia said as she traced a finger over her father's tombstone.  
  
  
  
'And everyone else is with me too. Jet, Clive, and Gallows, they're all here... I'm never alone with them around,' Virginia smiled, hugging her knees.  
  
  
  
'I hear footsteps again, they're familiar, just like last time... Jet,' Virginia raised her head and saw Jet standing before her.  
  
  
  
"You're not sleeping again," Jet said calmly. Virginia just nodded and smiled.  
  
  
  
"Don't you remember what happened the last time?" Jet said, scowling. Virginia disregarded the question, as well as his scowl.  
  
  
  
"Jet, did you really mean it when you said you didn't feel like fighting for Filgaia anymore?" Virginia asked, tilting her head.  
  
  
  
"Yeah, I meant it," Jet said with a shrug. Virginia set her chin on her knees, and sighed.  
  
  
  
"I was scared, you know?" Virginia said as her eyes closed. Jet looked down at her, confused.  
  
  
  
"Scared?" Jet asked, or rather, repeated.  
  
  
  
"Yeah, I was scared that you might've really left. And then when Clive said he was going to quit, I got scared too. And then Daddy..." Virginia said with a sigh, "You're not going to leave, are you Jet?"  
  
  
  
"No, not now anyway," Jet said, taking a seat on the grass also. Virginia opened her eyes and looked at him.  
  
  
  
"Does that mean you might leave someday?" Virginia asked, frowning.  
  
  
  
"I might," Jet said, careful not to give her a direct answer.  
  
  
  
"Oh..." Virginia said with a sigh, setting her chin back on her knees.  
  
  
  
"Why does it matter if I do stay or leave? You guys can do fine by yourselves," Jet said, not noticing his mistake until after he said it. '... Here it comes...'  
  
  
  
"Jet, please don't say that... you don't understand how scared I was when each of you decided to leave... I need all of you here, every one of you being here supports me, if one of you leaves... I don't know what will happen," Virginia said quietly, muffling her voice since she buried her face in her arms, which were now set on her knees.  
  
  
  
"Virginia?" Jet's eyes shifted to look at her. 'That wasn't what I had expected... hey... is she crying!?' He received no reply after he called out her name. He sat there, waiting for her reply. Instead of a reply, she suddenly flew at him, wrapping her arms around his neck, just crying on his shoulder.  
  
  
  
"Virginia...?" Jet looked down at the girl's crying form, and a look of guilt was quickly placed on his face, "I-I'm sorry..." Virginia just shook her head as she kept crying softly. Not knowing what to do, Jet put one arm around her waist, and just set the other one on her back, hoping to calm her in some way.  
  
  
  
"It's okay, Virginia..." Jet said quietly. 'Man... what the hell's happening? Why is she crying? What did I do?'  
  
  
  
'Ugh... I can't stand my own thoughts sometimes. I think she's calming down.'  
  
  
  
Virginia sniffled a few times before finally lifting up her head and looking at Jet. Noticing how close they were, she blushed and quickly tried to move away, only to be stopped by Jet's arms.  
  
  
  
"Virginia, why were you crying?" Jet asked, keeping her in his arms, for reasons he doesn't really know of himself. 'What's happening to me? Why am I still holding on to her?'  
  
  
  
"Jet... could you promise not to leave us? I already lost Daddy, after I had lost Mom... and I almost lost Clive too, Jet, could you promise me not to leave?" Virginia asked, with her eyes suddenly pained. Not used to seeing her this way, Jet could only nod.  
  
  
  
"Is that why you were crying?" Jet asked, suddenly speaking very quietly, "Because you were afraid I was going to leave?" Virginia nodded, and then smiled at him.  
  
  
  
"But I'm okay now, thanks for lending a shoulder," She said giggling, "And sorry for getting your clothes wet." Jet looked at his shoulder, and saw a huge stain there from her tears. He rolled his eyes.  
  
  
  
"Great..." Jet muttered. Virginia just laughed quietly, careful not to wake anyone up. She had noticed that they were still in the same position as before, and started to blush again. Jet noticed as well, so he had quickly let go, trying to hide his blush. Virginia smiled, and planted a small kiss on his lips, quickly jumping up and running to the doorway of her aunt's house. She turned around, smiling, and blushing furiously.  
  
  
  
"Good night, Jet Enduro!" Virginia said pleasantly before running through the door to head to bed, leaving Jet standing out there, blinking. He touched his lips and looked up at the second floor window. Slowly, his lips crept into a smile, and he started walking back as well.  
  
  
  
'With everyone around, especially her, I will always be Jet Enduro, never Adam Kadmon the Filgaia sample. Virginia Maxwell, I promise as Jet Enduro that as long as you don't want me to, I won't leave.' Jet crept into bed, looking at Virginia; he smiled, and whispered silently to her.  
  
  
  
"Good night... Virginia Maxwell"  
  
  
  
'And thanks, for giving me something to remember, and never forget.'  
  
  
  
~*~  
  
  
  
Yay! I'm done! ^-^ I hope that you liked it! 


End file.
